


Sweat it out

by necroneol



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, kh3 timeline but literally no spoilers just awkwardly horny love birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroneol/pseuds/necroneol
Summary: A little one-on-one midnight sparring is never a bad thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this literally has not been reviewed once so people excuse any mistakes it was just a quick thing to get the idea out of my head! if you see any errors I should fix lemme know : )

Dinner had passed, the sun had set. Everyone had retired to their respective rooms for the night, all except for Sora and Riku; for Riku, upon Sora’s timid request, had spent the past week staying up until the early morning hours training with him in the small space behind Yen Sid’s tower. They trained mostly in secret—snuck out when Kairi, whom they both shared a room with for the time being, fell asleep. Sora did not tell Riku why, but he did not have to. Riku understood Sora better than Sora understood himself sometimes. He understood that Sora’s recent mishaps and shortcomings were beginning to wear on his usual confidence, and until Sora was ready to verbally address the topic, Riku was more than willing to spend sleepless nights in his company, sweating out the self-doubt together.

They walked together to the back of the tower, carefully maneuvering around overgrown vines and flowering weeds. Sora’s hand stayed in Riku’s—“so he didn’t slip” Riku explained, but they both just laughed. It wasn’t until they reached the small patch of land where they usually went that their hands fell to their sides. But they weren’t empty for long. Within seconds and without words, both of their palms flashed bright, warm light, and their fingers tightened into fists around Keyblade grips.

Riku nodded in Sora’s direction as Sora settled into his usual fighting stance. “You ready, Sora?”

“You know it.” Sora grinned, toothy and wide, and winked. Riku had just enough time to chuckle before the brunet lunged towards him. Riku danced back, twisting his blade to _clang_ off of Sora’s. Sparks flew where magic metal met. Riku made a move of his own, swiping at Sora’s feet, who pulled an effortless backflip to dodge the blow.

“Show off!” Riku teased, grinning as the business end of Sora’s Keyblade swished past his nose.

Sora snorted. “Like you’re one to talk, Riku!”

They passed their blades back and forth. Their technical skills were fairly matched, actually. It wasn’t until much time had passed and exhaustion set in that Sora finally began to fall behind. His endurance wasn’t as high as Riku’s, which would probably explain why Sora never won those races as a kid, but his determination was unbeatable. Tiring only brought Sora to new, creative moves. Where Riku’s attacks stayed calculated and graceful, Sora became unpredictable and hard to pin down. He moved fast, but he also moved sporadically, which made him a flighty target.

Eventually, Sora came too close too suddenly for Riku to adequately dodge, and he ended up on his back in the dusty dirt, with Sora’s blade held at his neck, stopped only by Riku’s hasty defense. He grunted between bared teeth as Sora bore down on him, confident in Riku’s skills to go all out. Sora wriggled where he was, readjusted to straddle Riku’s hips, leaning down so his torso pressed against Riku’s chest.

“What are you gonna do now, Riku?” Sora teased, hooking his chin over the edge of his own blade. His arms were beginning to strain, despite his cocky smirk. Riku did not fail to notice.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Riku whispered back, panting softly, “I guess I’ll have to throw the match huh?”  
  
“Looks like it. Looks like I won aga—Woah!”

In a sudden flash of movement, Riku pushed Sora’s Keyblade away, causing him to push back as well. The smaller boy leapt off of his companion but staggered back as his feet hit the dirt. Riku took this small window of opportunity without hesitation. Quickly, he swiped at Sora’s middle again, knowing he would jump back to dodge, and immediately followed with a kick at his non-dominant leg. Sora let out a little yelp of surprise as he started to fall back, but in an instant Riku was there again, grabbing him by the back of his hood to spin him around. One knee to the rear and Sora collapsed face first upright against the tower brick. He got a mouthful of vines and dirty stone, of which he barely had time to spit out before Riku was on him once again.

His Keyblade was gone with a familiar sound and another flash of light, and not both hands came to wrap around Sora’s waist. He pressed against him firmly, knee wedged between his thighs. Sora’s face grew hot, and he writhed against the brick. He whined Riku’s name.

Riku was too busy pressing kisses to the back of his damp neck to respond at the moment. His hands were calloused, his palms sweaty. They slid up Sora’s shirt, tickling his ribs with feather light fingertips and gentle touch. They were both panting and perspiring, sticky and hot, but neither cared.

“Riku…” Sora murmured again. He slumped, and his Keyblade too disappeared. He reached back with one hand to ruffle his fingers through Riku’s hair and placed the other atop Riku’s under his shirt. He turned his head, meeting Riku’s lips. They kissed sloppily, and with the awkward haste of young adults. Riku smelled like patchouli and fresh water. Sora smelled like sweetness and faint scent of metal.

Riku pushed against him gently, grinding against his ass. Sora had bucked away from him out of embarrassment and surprise the first time he had ever done this, but now he was no longer so shy. He rubbed back, letting out a little moan. Because he knew it drove Riku crazy. He knew he could get whatever he wanted.

Riku replied with a groan of his own, and parted from their kiss to nuzzle the back of Sora’s head. “Gods Sora…you’re so amazing. Everything about you.” Sora ducked his head, feeling a fresh flush of heat creep to his cheeks. Riku’s teasing was one thing, but this private, intimate worship was something he doubted he would ever get used to. Riku loved to spend their private moments together clinging to Sora’s frame, smothering him in praise and love. It was embarrassing, and terribly addicting.

Sora thumbed over Riku’s temple and sighed softly as Riku came to cup his chest. “You’re the amazing one, Riku…” he muttered, closing his eyes. “Riku…my Dream Eater. My guardian. My knight in shining armor.”

Riku whined, a cracked and broken sound in his throat. Sora’s praise meant the world to him, and Sora knew it. And in their newfound intimacy, he had grown to spend all his time complimenting his companion, whether they were like this or not. There was a softness to their relationship that had always been there, but was now simply embraced, and no longer hidden behind the defensive self-loathing of two emotionally compromised teens. Both boys relished the sweetness.

Riku was grinding against him again, and Sora could feel the shape of him through his pants. The brunet sighed through his nose and turned his head, pressing his hot cheek against the cool brick. “Riku…I want you. You…you can do it here if you want.”

Riku seemed shocked at the proposition but very quickly found it to be a good idea. “Are you sure?” He asked quietly, pulling back momentarily to look towards Sora’s face. The boy nodded.

“I’m sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I didnt even look over this for errors myself, so please excuse any you may come across. ill correct it eventually, when the pull of my own mistakes is too much to ignore hehe

Riku couldn’t quite believe what he was doing, even as he was doing it. His hands at Sora’s belt where shaky and unsure. He kept asking “really?” “out here?” “are you sure?” And every time Sora soothed him with a kiss and a laugh and a little shy smile. He helped Riku undo his belt, with hands just as shaky. They had done this before—sex—but never…like this. Never from behind and _certainly_ never outside. They were always careful to fool around only when they were sure they would be unbothered, and it was always a slow, gentle thing, with embarrassingly sweet kisses and an amount of eye contact most would find awkward. But not them; no, everything was sugar and stardust when they were together, especially like _that_.

This was something new. Sora was nervous, even admitted it. But Riku promised him he would be gentle and stop whenever he wanted. He followed this promise with a series of kisses from Sora’s temple to the knot of his spine at the base of his neck. Sora giggled as his breath tickled, and squirmed for a moment. His pants dropped from his waist to his ankles. His giggling stopped, and then picked back up once more.

Riku was laughing too, under his breath, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Sora’s star-patterned briefs. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Sora’s neck, who only laughed more, twisting where he stood to meet his nose with his. He grinned, smiling even through his eyes at his silver-haired companion. Riku met his gaze equally, and without hesitation.

Once the giggling fit had died down, Sora took to busying his mouth on Riku’s fingers. He sucked on them noisily, eyes half-lidded. Riku had much less of a tolerance for unclean hands than Sora did, and give both of their hands smelled and tasted like metal, dirt, and sweat, he left the slicking of the fingers to Sora. Sora didn’t mind anyhow. He had grown up shoving handfuls of sand and various other definitely not edible materials into his mouth for dares. Dares that usually Riku or Kairi instigated.

Riku took this time to get Sora into the mood. Which was quite a task in and of itself, given Sora was stupidly ticklish and had the libido of a…well not your typical 17 year old, at least. He was not opposed to the intimacy, but rather, it was not his first instinct, and thus, Riku had to try hard. He was slow and lingering, squeezing Sora’s flesh here and there. The stringy muscles of his thighs, the thin muscles of his abdomen, the surprisingly tight ass. He wriggled his hands into Sora’s briefs, touching him faintly, but never truly. Those touches were what got Sora—the feathery softness of Riku’s calloused hands over his warm skin.

And eventually, Riku’s fingers were sufficiently covered in spit. He pulled his hand from Sora’s mouth, watched the saliva string between them for a moment, and then whispered a teasing “good Sora” in his ear. With a word of permission from his partner, Riku began to work the smaller boy open, inserting one finger at a time, and working him patiently and carefully. Sora squirmed, uncomfortable, and pressed his forehead against the bricks. Riku placed his other hand at Sora’s jaw, petting him softly, trying to ease the discomfort.

“Are you ready now?” He asked quietly, once he was able to work three fingers in with some ease.

Sora nodded, and whimpered. “Do it, please—I hate this part.”  
  
“I know. I’m sorry.” Riku pressed a kiss to Sora’s jawline before stepping back momentarily to unbuckle his own belt. His pants did not fall down—he had much more of a waist to keep them up than Sora did. He pushed his boxers out of the way, coaxing any lacking hardness into his length with quick, impatient strokes. Sora was becoming increasingly impatient himself, as was apparent by his whiny repetition of Riku’s name.

Riku huffed and pressed up against Sora, his tip riding against his cheeks. “I’m trying to be gentle for you, you know,” he muttered into Sora’s hood. The brunet had effectively been silenced by the sensation of Riku’s dick against his ass. He mumbled something now, something that Riku had to cock his head to hear. “What did you say?”  
  
Sora pouted. “I….I said you don’t have to…” He glanced at the other boy, “Be gentle. I mean. I trust you. You wouldn’t hurt me for real.”  
  
“Sora…” Riku blinked, taken aback.

“Come on,” Sora whined, “I want you.”

“Uh, yeah. Right. Ok.” Riku cleared his throat and shook his head. This side of Sora was…something he would have to explore further later. For now, it was likely best not to stray too far out of their comfort zone. He placed a hand on his dick, and ever so slowly pushed in. Sora squeaked and bucked against the wall, gripping ivy tight in his hands, but he did not ask to stop. A few thrusts in and the discomfort was gone.

Sora panted softly, bracing himself against the wall as Riku fucked him slow. He rocked his hips with Riku, pushing down when Riku pushed in, rocking forward when Riku pulled out. His hands where nestled between Sora’s thighs, touching him gently, stroking his leaking member, moving in time with his own thrusts. Sora mewed Riku’s name, mouth hanging open, drool dripping down his chin. Riku leaned close to press their lips together, drawing a sloppy, wet kiss from the other boy, who was already reaching back to grab a fistful of Riku’s hair. He held him close, kept him within kissing reach as he rocked back and forth.

Sora tugged on his hair. “Riku—“ he caught his lip between his teeth, “F-aster…”

“Y-Yeah.” Riku kept one hand on Sora’s shaft and moved the other to his waist. He gripped him tightly and used his leverage to push harder and deeper into the other boy, pounding into him faster. Sora whispered _yes, more, please, Riku, more_ and hitched his knee up against the brick. This angle was not created with the knowledge of how it would direct Riku right into his sweet spot, but rather as a way to help stimulate blood flow to his locked legs, but the unforeseen consequence was not unwelcome at all. The first thrust in this new angle left Sora dizzy and starry-eyed, and he let out a soft, sweet moan.

Riku caught on quick, and put his hand at the bottom of Sora’s thigh to hold him in that position before thrusting into him hard and fast. Sora’s frame bobbed with every move, up and down now rather than back and forth, and tears bubbled up. Riku stopped, but his hesitation was met with a begging sob.

“D-Don’t stop, please, R-Riku! Don’t st-op!”  
  
“Sora!” Riku closed his eyes, buried his face in the back of Sora’s hair. He bit down on his lip hard, drawing that penny taste. Sora’s mewling and begging was not helping him with the whole keeping control thing, but this wasn’t the first time Sora had unknowingly tempted him with the forbidden fruit that was completely going apeshit and wrecking Sora’s insides. He kept himself as steady and as measured as he could, all the way until the end when Sora was crying and jerking against the wall, splattering cum down the brick. Sora usually had no qualms about letting Riku cum inside, but Riku figured Sora probably didn’t want to waddle back to their room full like that, so he quickly pulled out, directed his dick downwards, between Sora’s thighs, and came. His fluids coated his legs, and a few drops even joined the mess on the bricks.

By the end of it all, Sora was still whimpering and sniffling, and Riku was panting like a dog. He wrapped both arms around Sora’s middle slowly. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah…” Sora nodded quickly, sniffling up snot. “That was so good.” He laughed, shakily, and squeezed Riku’s arms in return. “We made a mess though…”  
  
“It’s fine. I’ll wash it off with the water from our water bottles.”

“Mm, okay. Riku?”

Riku lifted his head, tilting it to the side to peer at Sora over his shoulder. “Yeah?”  
  
“Can we do that again tomorrow?”  
  
Riku swallowed hard. The Gods were really testing him now, huh?

He nodded, and smiled a little. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha....this was inspired by....a dream I had tbh....  
> there will likely be a part two so stay tuned??


End file.
